euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Taten001
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:2277#2279|A Children's Anuad II - The Remnant of Blood page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Datadragon Odahviing (talk) 16:52, June 5, 2015 (UTC) About Owen Hey, Tate. I was thinking about allowing Owen in, under the condition that he doesn't tell anyone of course. HDS and I know him fairly well, and he wouldn't be much a problem. I just wanted to know about what you think. Miraak Obama (talk) 16:45, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :He used to be a pretty active roleplayer. I don't really think he'd tell anyone else that we both personally know, due to the sheer fact that they wouldn't give a shit. xD [[User:Miraak_Obama|'Miraak Obama']] [[User talk:Miraak_Obama|'Say hi']] 03:09, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sarah Sure :) I think I found an image we can use for her adult appearance. (We can just ignore her clothes in the pic and give her something more lore-friendly xD) [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 03:42, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Seth and Celia So you see, I planned for them to have a son once everything is done with and they are married, but do you want to add siblings? Because if you do, then there are some things I might change. Of course, if we ever get to ACA 3, the son's gonne be my premier character, but if you do want to add siblings and use them at that point, then I might have to alter his character, so you need to tell me in advance. Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 05:10, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, at least thanks for letting me know. It might change some things about his character, but nothing too major, so don't worry on it. Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 07:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello Man, wonder when are you gonna come back to RP with us. You've been gone pretty long... ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ [[User:Datadragon Odahviing|'Datasweg Lelmaster']]͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ { Send a Bishojo! } 14:50, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey :) If you can, can you meet me at chat or Skype? I need to talk to you about something regarding FoR. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 21:37, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Sorry about my recent fit. I'm really stresed and irritable as of late, and I can't find enough time to rest because of it. I'll probably have to take a day off to rest, and I'll likely be unable to get back on for at least the day since weather here is about to take an ugly turn at my place tomorrow morning up until the next day after that or longer should power here get knocked out. As for my RP chars in SoL, you can take control of them for the time being while I'm gone. I'll try getting on tomorrow, but it's unlikely as weather will be severely bad as mentioned above. I'm really sorry about this. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 15:29, October 1, 2015 (UTC) You've been gone for pretty long, and I'm starting to worry... Is everything alright..? [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 15:01, October 15, 2015 (UTC) I understand. If you need anything, I'll be here... I'm really sorry to hear about your loss... [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 21:44, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Alright. I'll be here whenever I can if you need anything. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 22:37, October 15, 2015 (UTC) SoL Pages Hey Tate So, about the SoL pages and such, should I still delete them? Just making sure if you really want me to delete them for safety reasons. If someone had copied the work, you can report it to the DMCA for a takedown notice on the infringer. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 08:44, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Alright. I'll have them deleted shortly. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 20:14, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Camping Alright. I understand. Do be safe out there. :) [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 18:21, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Concern Everything alright? You've been gone for pretty long, and we're starting to wonder what happened... [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 17:18, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Sandbox PvP Hallo :D So, Data and I brainstormed on some ideas, and we managed to make a good one. If you have time, do read it up. It's really good and we need your help in developing it :) [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 19:43, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Well, there's no need for you to do the numbers. The GM will be doing it for the players. I was wondering if we could do a beta battle so we can familiarize ourselves with the game :) Willing to give it a try? :3 [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 21:40, April 15, 2016 (UTC) kk :) [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 22:35, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Email stoof No, unfortunately :S I don't have her e-mail in my contacts at all. Sorry that I can't help :/ [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 20:58, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Ah, that's good to hear then. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 23:21, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Path to Ascension Info Of course :) Feel free to do so :3 [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 06:21, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Planets Yea c: I'll get to it asap [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 05:40, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Done :D [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 05:51, June 11, 2016 (UTC) No problem :3 [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 05:47, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: ToF(?) world ToF? Maybe you mean The Old World? I think it was The Old World we talked about recently. Regarding The Old World, The continents are Alisea and Aurora, two fairly large continents that are connected to each other via a small, narrow path of land. Alisea's most notable landscape is the capital of Alisea, an island within the continent in the middle of a small lake. For Aurora, the landscape is similar to Skyrim, albeit smaller, and has the same climate as Alisea's. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 09:27, July 9, 2016 (UTC) No worries :3 ''A man chooses; A slave obeys.'' Summon 20:29, July 10, 2016 (UTC)